


黄雀（档14）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: CP：崔连准×姜泰现这篇文的名字取自于“螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后”，讲述了一个对于他们练习生时间的妄想的故事。觉得泰现超越年龄的成熟，可能也是因为他经历了足够多的事情。文里的背景和出现的其他名字均为捏造，请勿和现实生活对应。
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 6





	黄雀（档14）

泰现刚进公司的时候，公司的练习生之间的关系并不算好。其实那句话说得还挺对的，进入了娱乐圈的小孩儿们，其实已经提前直面了同龄人所不能直面的社会现实，如果不能以一岁代十岁的速度飞速成长的话，随随便便就被利用了欺诈了像个玩具一样被扔掉的事情也多得是，反正问问那些人的话，也只会给出一个“是你没有什么防卫心”的敷衍回答。  
不过就算像是泰现这种从小就接手了很多拍摄工作的小孩儿来说，其实能够恶劣到这种程度也是完全没有想到的情况。之前总会有父母帮自己经手和谈判，什么拍摄的时长啊对接的细节，可是以一纸合同为界限之后，一切都改变了。之前那些由大人砌成的墙，突然就哗啦啦地倒塌，光啊和黑暗的污泥都像是洪水一样涌了出来。像是排挤或者用着长幼有序的借口来强迫新来的练习生做些他们不愿意做的事情，甚至连刚扒的舞掌握得顺序稍微慢了一点，都可能会以嘲讽或者恶意的口吻被点评一番。  
之前的姐姐和她的朋友曾经谈论过的：“……其实校园暴力并不是什么幸运或者不幸运的事情不是吗，只是因为人类这种生物就是这样，如果不能藉由什么保护自己，被下手也是一件正常的事情。”  
“这不是不对的吗？”  
“是因为进入到社会之后其实会面对更多这种事情啊，学校生活不过就像是新兵演习，告诉你，其实人就是会伤害人的，所以早点做好准备吧。”  
家风严谨的泰现和泰现姐姐当时对她的朋友所发表的意见抱着并不支持的态度，可是真的接触得早就身处社会里的年长一些的练习生的时候，就会发现其中并不缺少这样的人渣。因为早早地签了合同，公司们与其是在用什么拳拳之心在养育练习生们，不如说更多的就是简单的利益交换的关系，只要不影响公司，练习生拥有的自由很多，只要能过每个月的考核，地位就不会低。而相对的，其实考核老师们也并不缺乏恶劣的人，在外貌和身材被明码标价的练习生之间，对于外貌的羞辱都变得名正言顺了。  
练习室的练习生们大多分两派，一派是以早先就在公司里，资历不低的练习生为主的，起头的是一个家境不错的练习生，朴承焕，人不少，另外一边就更边缘一些，主要由后来进入了公司的崔连准和其关系不错的人组成。朴承焕更喜欢拿着前后辈的关系做点文章，他自称这是“对于后辈们的严厉要求”，泰现刚进入公司的时候，因为年龄在练习生之间也并不大，所以被对方经常刁难一下都变得习以为常了。  
被要求唱歌，被要求买东西什么的其实都算不上欺负，不如说在等级森严的儒家社会之中，这要算“后辈的分内之事”。泰现有的时候都想叹口气干脆接受这种事情算了，他的条件还不错，碍于这点，所谓的“哥哥们”的欺负也都是不痛不痒，也谈不上和父母以及公司的人去谈之类的。实际上，由他们来插手可能会变得更加糟糕。  
“呀，承焕啊。”泰现正被要求去拿练习要用的投影仪的时候，崔连准突然插嘴了进来，他一手揽着对方的肩膀，一边用手示意着泰现别起身，“别总让小不点去忙这种琐事啊，你和我一起去拿吧。”  
……谁是小不点啊。  
泰现默默在心里吐槽了一句，不过他确实还没发育，个子不高，就干干脆脆顺着崔连准的意思坐了回去。坐在地板上的所有的练习生的目光都聚集在承焕和连准两个人身上，平时两个人王不见王，互不干涉，气氛就尚且能够流动一些。一开始崔连准进来的时候，朴承焕曾经和他套过近乎，不过两个人的脾气很对不上，连准的每次评价又都很高，公司对他的评价和预期也很高，所以朴承焕就没再怎么招惹了。这是崔连准第一次主动去招惹回来。练习生们也都很期待到底谁能压谁一头，带着一种看热闹的念头。  
朴承焕个子不矮，脸也清秀，光看脸其实是完全想象不到他平时性格会这么恶劣，甚至可能会先被归类到腼腆的类型。当时的崔连准要比对方看起来更凶一点。

两天后，舞室里的所有练习生就知道了这件事的后续，朴承焕在放投影仪的储物室被崔连准给揍了一顿，挑开骨头和脸揍的，因为太有戏剧性和喜剧成分所以传播得很快。至此两个人的关系变得更加恶劣了，几乎是发展到两派的人对一块儿就是要打架的紧张氛围。  
而也正是在这一天回家的地铁上，泰现和连准没成想脸对脸撞一块儿了，还挺少见的，因为以往练习完连准哥都没这么早回去。  
泰现先开口：“之前那次谢谢连准哥。”  
“……啊，”正准备戴上无线耳机的崔连准手停了一下，他看过来，没做造型的头发乖乖地垂下来，显得他也没那么具有危险性了一样，“没事，也不主要是为了你。”  
“之前朴承焕在舞室故意撞奉贤哥，让他韧带断裂去了医院的事吗？”  
崔连准闷闷地点了一下头，他把耳机收起来，手臂架在泰现的耳边，向后抓住了后面的拉杆站了起来，顺带着把小小只的泰现圈在了怀里：“所以泰现尼是什么都清楚是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“没有，一开始觉得你年龄太小了，什么都不懂，所以才一直游离在练习室的氛围之外的。”  
“哈哈？在哥眼里，我这么单纯啊？我好歹也是个做过一点工作的人了吧。”泰现语气之中带着微不足道的抱怨和亲近，可能是连准哥这可以说得上是幼稚的报复性为让他很有好感吧。“但一开始相比连准哥你，朴承焕看上去更容易接近一点吧，我还以为那就是我们练习室的氛围了呢。还在想着，社会真可怕啊。”  
连准哼笑了一声，不做否认也不做承认，想用着沉默的态度就把这件事模糊过去。  
“但是反正朴承焕一开始做得不对吧，我之前和pd们谈了一下，就是拿着奉贤哥的片子去和他们谈的，因为奉贤哥的家里的条件不是很好，突然增加一笔医疗费也很辛苦，所以我想问问pd们，公司能不能给奉贤哥一点医疗上的补贴。”  
“——”连准有点震惊地看过来，泰现补充上了一句：“所以公司应该会和朴承焕好好谈谈了吧，可能会签下不准泄露公司训练内容和经历的合同就走了吧？”


End file.
